Dans tes bras
by woloopie
Summary: Mathieu réfléchit beaucoup suite à l'épisode 48 d'SLG. Une réplique du Patron l'obsède autant que la personnalité elle-même. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il le mener? [Mathieu x Patron]


_-J'vais pas bien, je peux prendre un rendez-vous chez vous?_

_-Suis-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai un nouveau canapé super confortable…_

-Ok, coupez ! C'était le dernier plan de l'épisode 48. Bon boulot les gars !

* * *

><p>Et maintenant, Mathieu y repense, encore et encore. Cette phrase, cette invitation et surtout, ce regard. Ce regard si tentateur, si prometteur, à peine masqué derrière les noirs verres de lunettes. Il revoit inlassablement le sourire en coin, si sûr de lui, qui l'appelle toujours plus la nuit, dansant devant ses yeux fixés sur son plafond. Il se sent si mal de vouloir le revoir. Il se sent si mal lorsque le Patron le regarde, les sourcils haussés au dessus de ses lunettes en une expression moqueuse tandis que sa voix l'appelle, rauque. Il frémit de sa propre faiblesse quand il l'entend, soupire de vouloir qu'il lui chuchote doucement son prénom dans l'oreille avant de le presser durement contre lui pour une étreinte torride.<p>

-Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre du Patron ? , questionne l'un des siens.

Il ne répond pas. Il hume l'odeur de cigarette incrustée dans le lit, les murs, les vêtements et le canapé faute de pouvoir goûter celle de sa peau… Une dernière fois enivré par son parfum, il quitte la pièce silencieusement, sous les yeux étonnés de Maître Panda.

Il passe ses derniers jours à voguer entre sa chambre et celle du pervers. Ses pensées passent leur temps à sauter de son regard à son sourire, de son sourire à son torse dissimulé sous sa chemise noire qui lui colle délicieusement à la peau, de sa chemise à son pantalon retenu par une ceinture tombant malgré tout négligemment sur ses hanches. Son cœur tangue entre le repos et l'explosion dès qu'il perçoit la voix du Patron. Et Mathieu ne dort plus, trop occupé à rêver de la chaleur de sa peau, du jour où il le fera sien aussi bien qu'il lui appartiendra.

* * *

><p>Minuit. Tout le monde doit être couché, le Patron sorti. Il peut y aller. Frissonnant sous son t-shirt à cause du froid du couloir et de l'excitation de se rapprocher un peu plus de celui qui l'obsède, il avance à pas feutrés jusqu'à la chambre sombre où règne cette imprégnante odeur de tabac froid. Il tourne sur lui-même en savourant les sensations de l'air qui se heurte contre sa peau, jusqu'à soudain arrêter son regard sur le canapé. Un point lumineux y rougeoie dans une inspiration. De la fumée lui parvient. Une lumière s'allume.<p>

Il est là. Un bras posé sur le dossier, l'autre tenant une clope, le mollet posé sur son autre genou, attitude détendue complétée par sa chemise entièrement ouverte sur un torse nu à la blancheur envoûtante se courbant dans une position nonchalante. Nonchalante et pourtant si dominatrice… Le Patron le scrute, attirant et magnifique.

-J't'attendais gamin. , susurre-t-il.

Mathieu déglutit. Si seulement il pouvait détacher ses yeux de la parcelle de chaire offerte à la tiédeur de la pièce, l'appelant indécemment… Le Patron écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur une table non loin et se relève sans se presser. Mathieu se sent si petit face à sa stature…

-J'aime quand tu me mattes comme ça. Tu fais qu'ça ces-derniers jours, j'ai pas raison ?

-Si…

Il se rapproche de son créateur. Leur chaleur corporelle passe de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils se détaillent.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je… J'en sais rien…

-Vraiment ? Moi je sais ce que je veux.

Mathieu baisse les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il ne se sent absolument pas capable de résister à sa sombre personnalité.

-Embrasse-moi gamin.

Il écarquille les yeux avant de relever sa tête, perdu par la voix sensuelle.

-Allez, laisse-toi aller…

Il ne bouge pas pendant quelque temps, ne sachant pas quoi faire, tiraillé entre ses envies et sa raison. Finalement, Mathieu plaque une main sur la peau brûlante du Patron, la remonte lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, semant quelques frissons au passage, la loge au creux de son cou et joue distraitement avec les fins cheveux de l'homme en noir, hésitant. Une main se pose sur sa hanche frémissante à peine recouverte d'un boxer et du bas de son t-shirt, chaleureuse et prometteuse. Les lèvres du Patron l'appellent en se dessinant en un sourire tendre quoiqu'un brin pervers. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, il y pose les siennes en fermant les yeux. Exquise brûlure se répandant en langoureux picotements. Il s'accroche un peu plus au col du Patron en mouvant doucement ses lèvres. Envahissante sensation de bonheur. Des dents titillent sa lèvre inférieure. Grisant désir. Une langue se faufile légèrement dans sa bouche. Electrique. Elle rencontre la sienne. Ils faiblissent, chacun s'agrippe comme il peut à l'autre. La douceur de cette rencontre leur fait perdre pied peu à peu. Ils en veulent plus, tellement plus. Envie qui grandit, encore. D'un même mouvement, leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Ils sentent tout, absolument tout : de leurs bassins collés ensemble, à leur torse montant dans une inspiration tandis que l'autre s'affaisse pour expirer. Ils sentent leurs cœurs douloureusement synchronisés dans une rapidité incontrôlée. Et leurs lèvres… Se cherchant, se séparant de peu un court instant, alimentant leur sensation de manque irrationnel et leur envie de l'autre. Mathieu pose doucement ses mains sur les reins du Patron, les glisse dans les poches arrières du pantalon du criminel. Celui-ci détache ses lèvres de ses jumelles, laisse Mathieu plonger voluptueusement sa tête dans son cou et en profite pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi Mathieu.

Ce-dernier frissonne dans ses bras. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre ces mots, prononcés par cette délicieuse voix ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé le moment qui suivrait ce chuchotement rauque vibrant dans son oreille ? Le Patron prend ses mains dans les siennes, se détache de lui et le regarde avec malice en l'entraînant avec lui sur le canapé noir. Invitation à s'allonger, s'abandonner aux sensations fulgurantes de plaisir. Mais Mathieu défait ses doigts des siens et le laisse poursuivre son mouvement seul. Il se rapproche du canapé, y pose ses genoux. Fixe ses yeux dans ceux du Patron dépourvu de ses lunettes, se délecte de cette lueur où se cache la délicieuse dimension de l'exquise luxure. Pose ses mains de part et d'autre du corps tendu et impatient. Se meut d'une démarche féline au dessus du Patron qui le regarde faire, le souffle faible et rapide, presque fébrile.

-T'es excitant comme ça gamin…, chuchote-t-il.

Mathieu s'assoit dans un sourire sur le bassin du Patron qui étouffe rapidement un bref juron pour observer la fascinante scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Mathieu baisse la tête, ferme les yeux, empoigne le bas de son t-shirt et l'enlève lentement, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau laiteuse tâchée et sublimée de grains de beauté. Il relève sa tête et sourit en coin en jetant gracieusement le bout de tissu au travers de la pièce, rejoignant les ténèbres. Fasciné, l'homme en noir suit des yeux la fine ligne pileuse passant entre les délicats abdos qui capte et renvoie paresseusement la vague lumière de la lampe derrière eux. Bouche bée, le Patron tend vaguement une main vers le ventre de l'homme au-dessus de lui, frémit en sentant l'irréelle chaleur qu'il sent sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il les descend encore, lentement. Mathieu rejette la tête en arrière dans un signe d'abandon, en soupirant avec délice puis déploie ses doigts sur les côtes du Patron et prolonge sa caresse jusqu'à son bassin.

-Putain, Mathieu…

Il se penche, se colle contre le Patron, glisse sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

-Oui ?

-Ah… Arrête, je vais finir par te faire du mal.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux… Que tu me fasses du mal…

La voix traînante et basse et la moue qu'il lui offre en prononçant ces mots créent une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur qui part s'isoler vers son bas-ventre pour grandir, développant de longs frissons. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ceux de Mathieu brûlent d'une flamme tellement étrange mais si plaisante. Presque perverse. Mais qui lui va si bien…

Des mains défont prestement sa ceinture, son pantalon dévale ses jambes, suivit par son boxer sans qu'il puisse réagir tant il est absorbé dans la contemplation de son partenaire. Si sauvage, si désirable…

Après un dernier regard lubrique, Mathieu descend vers le bassin de sa personnalité pour passer quelques coups de langue sur la virilité tendue du Patron qui gémit plaintivement. Ses yeux se ferment, sa tête roule sur le côté et il se cambre lorsque le jeune homme le prend entièrement en bouche, faisant courir sa langue le long de son sexe en entamant de délicieux va et vient. Le Patron s'agrippe désespérément aux cheveux de Mathieu, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel au milieu de toutes ces tourbillonnantes sensations. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ça un jour… Il n'aurait jamais pensé se laisser aller ainsi avec quelqu'un.

-Oh, gamin…

Mathieu rit intérieurement en entendant la supplication précédant la jouissance du Patron. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, le criminel l'a déjà fait passer en dessous de lui et s'attaque goulûment à sa gorge offerte, jouant à le distraire de ses mains qui lui retirent son boxer. Le Patron n'aurait jamais cru un jour autant aimé entendre des geignements aussi plaintifs qu'aguicheurs. Sous lui, Mathieu perd toutes notions alors qu'il attaque l'un de ses pectoraux en un délicieux suçon.

-Oh, Patron…

-Oui, gamin ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Pupilles dilatées. Voilés de désir.

-J'te l'ai dit : fais-moi du mal…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? , sourit le pervers.

Mathieu mord l'épaule de son vis-à-vis en sentant sa langue sur l'un de ses boutons de chaire. Il ferme les yeux. Un souffle. Un seul.

-Prends-moi. Maintenant.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Patron. Je te veux.

Comment résister à une telle demande ? Une telle voix qui scande sensuellement son prénom? Comment lutter contre un corps qui l'appelle, lui donne envie rien qu'en le voyant ? Comment faire face à une telle aura tentatrice qu'il est le seul à dégager d'habitude ? Cette aura qui attire, séduit, semble l'obliger à se soumettre aux appels de la luxure ? Comment s'en détourner ? Il ne peut pas, tout simplement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il accède à la demande de Mathieu. Il n'a pas grimacé de douleur pourtant le Patron ne bouge pas, interloqué par cette peur de faire mal qu'il ressent avec l'homme en dessous de lui, provoqué par lui.

-Patron, je t'en supplie...

Cette voix… Chargée de désir qui monte en quelques octaves suppliantes… Il entame quelques lents mouvements de vas et vient, portés par les soupirs de plaisir de Mathieu. Il se mord les lèvres, ferme les yeux.

-Non, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. , ordonne-t-il.

Et il le regarde. Il plonge dans ses yeux. Il s'y noie. Il y lit l'envie, le plaisir, le désir, échos des siens. Il accélère. Mathieu gémit en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, voyant en l'autre un miroir de leurs propres ressentis.

-Patron, plus vite. Plus vite !

Il s'exécute. Il sent des ongles lacérer plaisamment son dos, en mesure avec leurs cris qui se mélangent. Il se sent bien, heureux dans les bras de Mathieu. Il n'arrive pas à détacher ses iris des siennes. Elles sont si belles à voir. Pétillantes. Presque noires de plaisir, embrumées. Des lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes. Ils jouissent au milieu d'un baiser sauvage et fougueux.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le secret de leur relation passionnée, entretenu(e) inlassablement par les deux amants. Le recommencement éternel du feu de leur désir chaque soir passé ensemble.

* * *

><p>-C'est bizarre gamin…<p>

Mathieu se retourne vers lui, interrogateur.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis jamais le même avec toi. J'veux dire d'habitude je suis cruel et égoïste. Et là, j'ai l'impression de changer tout court en fait… C'est vrai quoi, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, de te détruire. Normalement je m'en serais foutu de toi. Mais là j'ai peur de t'anéantir. Et finalement c'est toi qui le fais, inconsciemment. Pour que je puisse renaître. Et c'est ce que je fais. Dans tes bras j'existe enfin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais en réserve celui-là et je le poste finalement pour avoir vos avis. Alors? (:<br>(Petite précision: les disclaimers pour toutes mes histoires n'en sont en fait qu'un seul et il se trouve sur mon profil. Ca m'évite de répéter à chaque fois le même blabla au début du texte, d'autant plus que je n'y pense pas toujours et que c'est du temps de gagné ^^.)**_


End file.
